Yeehaw Ren's OCs
by Satirical Sagas
Summary: Snippets of the adventure's of Ren's OCs, chatfic style! (Oh yeah. This book also contains important updates lol). Fandoms included: Fruits Basket, OHSHC, PJO, Metal Fight Beyblade and W.I.T.C.H. More to come (maybe). I own all OCs. Grammar errors intended. Gimme a better title, y'all.


Hey hey. Ren/Sora/Rina/Reaper/Reika/Crimson/Suzume/Aki/whatever wild name I had in the past, is here.

Since this is against this site's rules, this will be removed shortly. Hopefully not. Hopefully my little skit/story later on will keep it up. But anywho, since this site doesn't have a status update section like Wattpad or Quotev has, this is all I can do.

As you may know, I've been offline for over a year or so, oof. School has been a butt. When I first started writing I was in 7th grade. Now I am in grade 11. Obviously times have changed. School is a pain, I am currently taking AP/University Prep Biology, Chemistry and Physics all in the same semester. Don't do that. It's dumb. Instead switch up your schedule and place one of those science classes at least for the following semester (if that's how your school system works).

I'm more active on Wattpad because the app and website layouts are much more simpler and easier to use, in my opinion. I also am going to start posting original stories on **ren-egade** on Wattpad. Fanfics not published here will be also found on my Wattpad account, **saerendipity-** . Please support me on those two accounts and follow them for updates. Since this site deletes story docs after 90 days, it's a pain to keep up with them. In fact, all of my older files have deleted months ago.

If you have any questions/comments, please either contact me through Wattpad (my fanfiction account), Twitter ( **saerendipityy** ), Line ( **alienkingoikawa_** ) or Instagrams ( or **saerendipityy** ), as I am more active there and can reply to you in real-time. **_Just be sure to tell me you're from fanfiction. net or I will have NO CLUE as to what you are talking about!_**

Anyway, this is Ren/Sora coming to you from Canada with hella important news.

And without further ado, let's go back down cringy memory lane! :D

* * *

 **Cast:**

1\. From " _The Additionelles_ ";

-Jane Denver  
-Brianna Walker  
-Kenjii Blue  
-Kira Dellington  
-Maka Gomez  
-Kyle Denver  
-The _Fruits Basket_ gang

2\. From " _Two Melting Icicles_ ";

-Aliyah Brown  
-Ashley Brown  
-The Host Club  
-Extras

3\. From " _KARMA: A New Generation?_ ";

-Rin Miyuzaki  
-Kiara  
-Morgan  
-Aliyah  
-Ashley  
-W.I.T.C.H  
-Phobos  
-Cedric  
-Elyon  
-Miranda

4\. From " _The Lion Tamer_ ";

-Taka Atchins  
-GanGan Galaxy  
-Others

5\. From " _The Goddess' Promise_ ";

-Melia Cross  
-Myriam  
-Jasmine  
-Colin  
-Chrysi  
-Shannon  
-Christopher  
-Big 7  
-Hunters of Artemis

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a virtual land far far away, where universes collide with no problem..._

Brianna threw herself onto her bed, letting out a loud sigh while doing so. She stared blankly at the ceiling of her bedroom before shifting her gaze towards a lone picture frame on her night stand. In it was a photograph of her, foster sister Jane, foster brother Kyle and friends Kenjii, Kira, Maka, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and the ever-the-adult, Shigure Sohma.

It had been a few months since they had returned to their own world, and Bri was bored with the lack of adventure and thrill.

"EGWVGERSsSFDFDGWFG!" she yelled out as Jane walked passed the room. A bit concerned, the latter peeked into the ivory-and-green room and raised a brow.

"You okay there?" she asked reluctantly, knowing the excuse for the sudden outburst would be a silly one. But she was a good sister who wanted to make sure everything was TRULY okay. Be like her.

"NOooooooooo~" Bri groaned out in response. "Life is so BORING right now. Where's the Authoress? It's been TWO YEARS!"

Jane frowned and exchanged worried glances with her wolfdog friend Laputa before looking back up towards her sister. "What do you mean? According to Aunt Dahlia, it's only been a few months. If it weren't for that magic thingy, we would've had the whole FBI tracking our missing asses. And what do you mean by 'Authoress'? Are you talking about some deity?"

"Whatever." Bri sighed dramatically, fiddling with her fiery red locks. "Doesn't matter. Carry on, my wayward son."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Jane left. Post-con depression, or something like that. She left Brianna to her groaning and moaning, opting instead to spend her weekend at the music store nearby.

On her bed, Brianna continued to make incoherent sounds until a loud DING came from her phone. Giving a confused grunt, she sat up and reached for the space gray iPhone, unplugging it from its charger. Green eyes widened upon seeing a message from an unsaved and unfamiliar number.

 _'What is this Mystic Messenger shit?'_

Brianna unlocked her phone and went to the iMessage app, clicking on the new group chat that was made. Looking at the details, she saw the whole Additionelle gang as well as a bunch of other people who's numbers she's never seen before. Going back to the chat, she typed "Whomst" as her first message. After a few seconds, the familiar DING sounded again and she carefully read over the message.

Rin: Hello?

Bri: Whomst?

Rin: I'm Rin, Rin Miyuzaki, and you?

Bri: How do I know you're not a stalker? uwu

Kiara: DID YOU JUST USE "UWU" UNIRONICALLY

Bri: Bruh Kiara listen you should expect this from me by now

Kiara: Umm,, I hardly know you wdym

Bri: nani

Kiara W: im the kiara u know, carrots

Bri: Oh... then whomst the fuck are these other ppl

Rin: I just told you, I'm Rin. The Kiara who doesn't seem to be familiar with you is my friend, Kiara Michaelis.

Bri: Woah, are you related to Sebastian Michaelis?

Kiara M: Who?

Bri: nvm

Kiara W: anywhore im kiara walmes. carrots here is brianna walker

Bri: exCUSE yOU but that is c0nf1d3nt1 l !nf0rm t10n!1!11111!1!1!1!1!11!1!11!1!

Kiara W: shush

Kira: umm, what the heck is this

Bri: LANGUAGE, LIGHT YAGAMI

Kira: *the fuck

Bri: smfh anyWHO i dunno I think the Authoress did something

Rin: who?

Bri: autocorrect

Kiara M: this is a verbal conversation

Bri: no it's not, but I appreciate you for continuing the meme uwu

Kiara M: and I do not appreciate you for using "uwu"

Bri: uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu

Bri: anyway how many n00bs are there here anyway

Kira: there's 20 of us here

Bri: damn

Bri: anyway yall are boring where's Kenjii

Kenjii: DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN

Bri: IT DOESNT HAVE TO BE A SNOWMAN

Kenjii: GENDER EQUALITY, BITCHES1!1!1! SNOWWOMEN WHERE YOU AT

Bri: ok but honestly why is it "snowman" not "snow woman"

Kenjii: I mean ig bc there's "man" in both "man" and "woMAN" so I guess to shorten it the overall term is "man"

Bri: Fair enough

Kenjii: The "wo" is there bc "womb" owo

Bri: owo

Aliyah B: y'all are weird

Aliyah B: I like you

Bri: come hither, my child

Aliyah B: I bet I'm older than you

Bri: I'm 17 sweaty uwu

Aliyah B: nevermind

Rin: Aliyah? is that you?

Aliyah B: I am indeed Aliyah

Aliyah B: Are you Waldo?

Rin: ... No?

Aliyah B: Blocked

Ashley: Reported

Aliyah B: wtf Ashy?

Ashley: **Don't call me that**

Aliyah: Wrong Ashley

Bri: So wait... There's two Kiara's and two Ashley's and two Aliyah's

Bri: cool

Bri: I love AUs

Kenjii: Yknow what AU rhymes with?

Bri: uwu

Kenjii: marry me /;w;/

Bri: Of course, my love / ;v; / Be my waifu for laifu

Rin: I've seen your kind before

Bri: wdym

Rin: Weebs

Bri: Fair enough

Kenjii: smoke weeb not weed, kids.

Kenjii: Where did Kira go?

Bri: Probably had to protecc smol sibs uwu

Kenjii: ahhh yes uwu

Maka: Oi, Carrot-Shit, Ken Doll, did you finish your midterm projects?

Bri: ... fuck

Kenjii: oh um I think that's my dad um yeah police issues? yeah ok gtgtrgtrtgtgtg

 ** _Kenjii is offline_**

Bri: TRAITOR

Maka: *devil face emoji*

Bri: ZOINKS

 _ **Bri is offline**_

Maka: I apologize for any trouble those two buffoons may have caused you and your friends.

Rin: No no, don't worry. There was nothing I couldn't handle

Maka: That's good ;;;

Maka: Anyway it's getting late for us. Shall we discuss this more tomorrow?

Rin: Yes, of course. You have a good night...?

Maka: Maka, Maka Gomez

Rin: Rin, Rin Miyuzaki. _Konbanwa_ ~

Maka: _Buenas noches_ ~

 ** _Maka is offline_**

 ** _Rin is offline_**

Jane: What

* * *

what is this even


End file.
